


Voyeur

by beejohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Job, Joltolock, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Smut Sunday, Voyeurism, bottom!john watson, peeping sherlock, top!james sholto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock arrives home to find John and James in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyscalemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscalemuse/gifts).



Sherlock sighs deeply as he reaches the door to 221B. Exhaustion presses down on him, making his shoulders slump as he enters the flat. He hates going on cases alone, but John had an early shift today and was still hours from returning home when Sherlock got the text from Lestrade about a triple homicide in Camden. The case was solved in about twenty minutes but the subsequent paperwork and statements took hours. 

James had promised he would cook for Sherlock and John tonight; he’s been experimenting with Mediterranean cuisine lately. But the flat is dark, quiet, and appears empty. He frowns in confusion. It’s rare for his partners to go out without him, and they’ve NEVER done it without letting Sherlock know where they’d gone. Sherlock tries not to pout and fails spectacularly. Where the hell did they go? Why wouldn’t they have at least sent him a text letting him know their whereabouts? They’d better be prepared for the massive sulk that lies in store for them, Sherlock thinks. 

He feels a bit out of place- in his own flat! This is ridiculous in itself, made more so by the fact that Sherlock is still standing in the sitting room in his coat and scarf, uncertain how to proceed without John and James. Sherlock is about to take out his phone and fire off indignant texts to his men, when he hears something. He stops and listens, and there it is again- a bitten off moan coming from the direction of the bedroom. 

Feeling suddenly hot, Sherlock shrugs his coat and unwinds his scarf, letting them puddle onto the floor. He toes off his shoes, feeling the urge to be as quiet as possible. 

“Oh, God…James…” 

“It’s good, yeah?”

As Sherlock approaches the bedroom, there is no mistaking the sounds he’s hearing- grunts and gasps, slick flesh slapping, bed springs creaking- the sounds of enthusiastic and very pleasurable sex. Sherlock adjusts his half-hard erection as he reaches the bedroom door. It’s cracked open a few inches, enough to get a glimpse of the bed, and Sherlock is unable to stifle his gasp at what he sees.

John is on his knees on the mattress. His head is down, pillowed on his arms. His cock is rock hard and leaking onto the sheets. His arse is shamefully in the air, exposed and open and wanting. And he is being thoroughly buggered by James. John has an almost tortured expression and he is crying out with each thrust.

James is a vision. He is using his good arm to stroke John’s flank and hold his hip as he pounds into him. His face and chest are deeply flushed. Sweat gleams on his chest and his abdominals flex rhythmically. His groans are softer but he looks no less wrecked than the man he is fucking. 

Sherlock is hot and itchy all over and his formerly half-erection is now fully hard and straining against his trousers. He bites his lip and palms himself through the fabric, letting out a quiet moan. Being in a polyamorous relationship means that not every sexual encounter is between all three of them, but Sherlock had never before witnessed James and John like this: in the throes of passion, completely unaware of his presence. It sparks something deep and instinctive inside of him and he begins to rock against his hand, whimpering at the delicious friction. 

He can tell John and James are both getting close. James’ rhythm is growing jerky and uneven; John has begun to pull on his cock in the long, firm strokes that always get him off when he’s on the edge. Sherlock realizes foggily that at some point he had pulled out his own prick as he glances down to see his hand jerking it fast, seemingly of its own free will. 

“You like what you see, Detective?”

Sherlock’s head jerks up at James’ voice to see the man smirking but with his gaze still focused on John, who moans wantonly.

“I think he does, James,” John pants. “I think he wants to see us come.”

Sherlock is pretty certain he’s never been this turned on before. He’s watching his boyfriends fucking each other’s brains out. They now KNOW that he’s watching. There’s something slightly embarrassing and terribly arousing about that. Sherlock’s balls are drawn up tight against his body, and he’s begun to fuck helplessly into his fist, the need to come taking over his higher brain function. 

“You like me to fuck him like this, Sherlock? You like to see me take John apart this way?” 

Sherlock moans and adds a twist at the end of his jerks, rapidly spinning out of control. 

"Look how open John is right now. Look at how much he loves taking me. I had him begging for it before you arrived, love. He was just aching to be fucked. Weren’t you, Captain?”

John’s answer is a strangled yell as his body stiffens and he begins to come. His arse clenches and his hips snap as his cock shoots onto the sheets, the first shot reaches as high as the pillows. John moans with ecstatic relief as he wrings a few more spurts from his cock before fully collapsing onto the mess he’s made. 

Sherlock is certain he’s never seen anything hotter in his life. John looks completely blissed out, his eyes closed, a soppy smile on his face, humming softly. 

The moment John is spent, James speaks again with a groan. “I’m going to come now, Sherlock. I’ve been on the edge for so long, and now I’m going to fill our boyfriend with my spunk.” 

“Yes,” Sherlock speaks. He cannot stop himself. He’s still standing outside of the room; it feels like going in would spoil whatever game it is they’re playing, but the affirmation to see one of his boyfriends come inside the other spills unbidden from his mouth. 

James gives a few more quick thrusts, then goes rigid and let’s out a long, low moan as he comes into John. John gives a soft moan of his own as he no doubt feels James’ cock pulse within him. 

Sherlock’s entire body is screaming for release now, thighs shaking with tension and cock moments from unloading. 

“Sherlock, come for us now,” John says softly as he finally opens his eyes and locks them with Sherlock’s. 

James follows suit, staring Sherlock down through the crack in the door. “You heard him, darling. Come on, come for us.”

Sherlock screams and bucks as the tension bursts, pleasure exploding outward from his pelvis to the tips of his fingers and toes, ropes of come making a mess of his hand and clothes and the half-closed door in front of him. 

“That’s it, love, that’s wonderful.”

“Yes, isn’t he just lovely like that?”

Sherlock is STILL coming, waves of bliss taking him under and he realizes he’s collapsed onto his knees shuddering softly as his orgasm finally ebbs away, leaving him a heap of sensitized nerves on the floor. For a few moments he slumps, occasionally twitching with aftershocks, his brain sludge. 

He barely registers the men on either side of him as John and James each put an arm around Sherlock’s middle and lift him to his feet. He doesn’t know how it happens, but John and James manage to strip him of his clothes in record time while still holding him up. Military, he reminds himself. He’s hanging limply like some great naked marionette who’s had his strings cut, and the next thing he feels is a cool pillow under his head and sticky sheets under his body. 

Sherlock sighs contentedly when he feels the small, compact frame of John spoon him from behind as James slides in front of him. They both kiss Sherlock: James on his mouth and John on his neck and shoulders. 

“Mmm. Did you know I was there the whole time?” Sherlock is curious.

John runs his fingertips up and down Sherlock’s back. God, it feels good. “We knew. We heard you arrive, and we were just getting to the good part on our end. It kind of worked out.”

“We did mean to wait for you,” James added, brushing across Sherlock’s nipple and making him gasp. “We just got a bit carried away somehow.” He rubs Sherlock’s other nipple and is rewarded with a soft moan. 

“S'okay, I liked watching.”

“And we liked you watching, love.” John’s hand has come around Sherlock’s middle and he begins to fondle his cock, which is swelling once more. Unlike the old men Sherlock spends his life with (their words, not his), Sherlock has a much lower refractory period. James’ hand joins John’s a moment later and they begin stroking him together, cocooning him in their warmth and murmuring endearments and encouragements. It’s not long before Sherlock is tensing once again and spilling between them with a cry, the orgasm less intense but with a lovely sweetness at being surrounded by such love. 

Sherlock vaguely registers James getting up. He makes a small mewl of protest and John holds him tighter from behind. “Shhh, s'alright love, he just wants to clean you up a bit.” Sure enough, a warm and damp flannel is applied to him moments later, though he almost wants to scoff at the gesture as he’s still lying in a pool of John’s ejaculate and he doesn’t mind. 

“We forgot dinner,” Sherlock mumbles, and John and James laugh.

“I’ll get working on it in a moment, Sherlock,” James’ voice is tinged with amusement. Sherlock knows that likely won’t happen, as they’re all completely spent and will likely sleep through till the morning. 

Still, he cannot deny how wonderful it feels to be loved and cared for in this way. He’s never felt so safe and protected and cherished. He feels whole somehow. He wants to tell them that but he’s too sleepy to formulate a coherent sentence. He drifts off to sleep instead, forever secure in the arms of his partners.


End file.
